cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnightReturns422/The Clone Wars: Looking Back
When LucasFilms announced a CGI movie in 2008, I was filled with curiosity. When I saw the trailer for Star Wars the Clone Wars, I couldn't help but feel excited. The Clone Wars became my favorite era as it demonstrated the Jedi at their fullest potential (though one can argue that they were also at their fullest during the time of the Old Republic), leading troops into combat, dynamic lightsaber moves, but most importantly, their determination. Furthermore, the clone troopers, being the precursor to the Empire's Stormtroopers were in their prime, following orders and just having an itchy trigger finger. The 2003 microseries of Star Wars: Clone Wars was good in all respects, yet however it did not demonstrate enough of how the Republic and Jedi Order was faring. Sure it did played out Anakin's change of chracter, but what of the others, specifically the clone troopers themselves? That's what I (and probably many others) want to see, and with the release of the movie and the subsequent Clone Wars television series, I was not disappointed. The movie, when it came out, introduced us to old characters, such as the brash and arrogant young Knight Anakin Skywalker, the calm and true Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, and of course, some of the most beloved Star Wars characters fan love, Yoda and Mace Windu. The movie also introduced us to new characters such as Clone Captain Rex and the soon-to-be apprentice of Anakin, Ahsoka. Both would undoubtedly play a key role in the war, but I think it's safe to say they will also play a part in shaping Anakin's character later on. Moving first to Ahsoka, she starts off as a feisty and overenthusiastic (I might be overstretching it) nearly to the point of annoying Anakin (then again, he was like that when he was Obi-Wan's apprentice) but gradually she matured, and both Knight and Padawan grew closer, though not as close as some would think (those who see pictures of them on DeviantArt will know what I mean). When the Clone Wars series premiered, I was excited that I tried to the full episodes on YouTube. The episode "Ambush" provided a great way to start the series. This is so because it provided a comedic effect on the droids (a trait that would drag on until series' end) but also brought back an iconic Grand Jedi known as Yoda. We all of course saw Yoda's good skills with a lightsaber, but we didn't see him pitting him against a battalion of droids, which of course was always a pleasure to watch. Before each episode could start, a moral appeared such as Great leaders inspire greatness in others ''(this moral would be later echoed in the Mon Calamari arc of season 4) or ''Our actions define our legacy. So, in a way, the series' purpose isn't just to show us battles, blaster fighting, nor even Jedi and Sith clashing with one another about what's good or what's bad, but in fact, it's to inspire us to learn from what ''they ''learned, even though if the chracters are not aware of it. Does anyone remember the conversation between Tee Wat Ka and master Aayla Secura in "Jedi Crash"? (Season 1, Episode 13). During the conversation, Ka firmly says that being a peacekeeper doesn't mean to break down one's door. It is only when a weapon is never drawn that a true peacekeeper is recognized. That simple explanation is a lifelong lesson that we can relate to the real world. I am dedicating this paragraph to the clone troopers of the Republic, as there are some points I would like to highlight. Despite the Kaminoans' best efforts to keep the clone troopers subservient to the Republic, there are two notable examples that "broke" free of this beleif. "Slick", who defected to the Separatists beleived that the Jedi "enslaved" his brothers (technically the Republic) to serve their whim (Season 1, Episode 16). Another was Cut Laquane, a clone who deserted because he lost all hope on Geonosis (Season 2, Episode 11). Both of these had something in common: freedom. Is it not too much to simply break free of their shackles and live a different life other than just destroying clankers? No, and that's what intriuged me. Clones are elite soldiers, but like so many, they aren't perfect. No matter how much conditioning is put into the clones to following orders, there are some who disobey orders, most notably Captain Rex, which brings me to the next subject. Rex was created and made his debut in the movie, and instantly became a popular chracter among fans. But what is most interesting about the Clone Captain is his fundamental chracter development throughout the tv series. We first see Rex as a normal clone trooper, obeying orders and looking out for his men. Yet, in the Umbara arc of Season 4, Rex's loyalty to the Jedi is shattered after which Pong Krell, a temporary commander for the 501st, betrayed them, killing many of the men in the process. Following this incident, it no doubt foreshadows the ferocity and deadliness in which the clones are capable of. After all, they have been engineered for combat. (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts